helix
by Doomina
Summary: Sirius decidiu descer as escadas até o andar que ele sabia ser o dela. Neste mesmo dia, ela havia subido até o seu. De alguma forma – quase impossível - algo os havia impedido de se encontrar no caminho. Nos degraus da escadaria. NC


**N/A:**

- Agradecimentos à beta-reader Marília Malfoy. Muito obrigada moça o/.

- Fic escrita para o Projeto Royal Blood na sessão SB do fórum 6v. Itens usados: escadas e espelho.

- Deve ser a minha primeira PWP, mas não tenho certeza porque Dead Colours também foi pura NC. =P Alguém me explica se é ou não? ;D

- Dedico "helix" à **Tainara Black** e eu nem preciso de motivos para isso (embora eu tenha pelo menos uns quinhentos). Tai merece! Para você, amiga! Espero que goste.

* * *

**helix**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Tainara Black_

* * *

A casa dela mais parecia uma grande torre, como aquela em que Rapunzel fora trancada por sua madrasta. Talvez fosse esse o objetivo de Cygnus ao construí-la: trancafiar as suas princesas por toda a eternidade. Talvez não. Afinal, ele permitia que outras pessoas as visitassem. Como ele fazia naquele verão, apesar apreciar o lugar tanto quanto sua própria casa. Deixou a grande mala cair e o som do impacto foi abafado pelo carpete fofo e sombrio. Seu quarto ficava no décimo e último andar da torre, e Sirius odiava o fato de que teria de subir a enorme escadaria que ia desde o saguão até lá, mas o fez, sem reclamar. Qual era o propósito se ninguém o ouviria mesmo?

Empurrou a porta que emitiu um som estranho, fazendo os pêlos finos de seu braço arrepiar. Ali, as linhas no carpete formavam desenhos abstratos, iluminados precariamente pela fenda entre as cortinas azul marinho. A cama era espaçosa, porém fria e nada aconchegante. Ele se apressou para a escrivaninha de mogno, jogando alguns livros e pergaminhos para ter o que fazer até a hora do jantar. Este que lhe foi trazido em uma bandeja por um elfo doméstico, que sequer perguntou se gostava de cordeiro ou creme de milho. A resposta era não, mas só a idéia de ter que descer – e depois subir – todos aqueles degraus novamente fazia-o preferir ficar sem comer. E foi o que fez, porém, durante a madrugada, não conseguiu se conter de fome.

Abriu a porta, espiando o corredor imerso na escuridão. Nem mesmo o teto de vidro tornava-o mais claro, mas então ele se lembrou que a lua era nova naquela noite. Não recordava onde havia guardado a varinha e decididamente não iria encontrá-la no escuro. Apanhou um castiçal em seu criado mudo e acendeu uma vela, iluminando seus passos até alcançar a escadaria. Desceu sem muita pressa e não foi muito difícil encontrar a cozinha, onde ele logo apanhou alguma coisa do armário para levar e comer em seu quarto. Quando finalmente subiu o último degrau para o patamar onde se encontravam todos os quartos de hóspedes, inclusive o seu, ele ouviu um barulho lá embaixo.

Pressionou o peito na grade onde o corrimão dava continuidade e observou uma sombra no saguão. Esta também o observava, a cabeça erguida para enxergar quem - além dela – estava acordado àquela hora da madrugada. Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de reconhecer o outro, pois as luzes das velas que seguravam iluminavam apenas seus cabelos negros e pele alva. Se não soubesse que o teto da torre era apenas uma grande janela, Bellatrix poderia ter jurado que estava se olhando num espelho.

No dia seguinte, Sirius decidiu sair novamente do quarto, andando ao longo do patamar e afundando os pés descalços no carpete fofo, enquanto saboreava alguns dos doces que apanhara na bandeja do seu café da manhã. Ele esticou a cabeça por cima da grade e observou alguém se movendo lá embaixo. Os fios de cabelos escuros brilhavam conforme a claridade do sol os iluminava através da janela. Ela pareceu sentir os olhos dele nela e retribuiu o gesto, observando-o também. Nenhum deles sabia como ou porquê se pareciam tanto, afinal, eram apenas primos e não irmãos.

Os dias se passaram e Sirius e Bellatrix continuavam naquela rotina, ela no saguão, ele no último andar e ambos se encarando durante apenas alguns minutos, porém, mais de uma vez por dia. Por fim, Sirius decidiu descer as escadas até o andar que ele sabia ser o dela. Neste mesmo dia, ela havia subido até o seu. De alguma forma – quase impossível - algo os havia impedido de se encontrar no caminho. Nos degraus da escadaria.

Naquela noite, a lua cheia iluminava as suas feições enquanto observavam-se debruçados na grade da escadaria. Bellatrix não sorria, pois seu pescoço estava começando a doer e Sirius estava cansado de apenas olhar para ela. Ele desapareceu do buraco e ela ouviu os passos dele enquanto descia a escada correndo. Deixou o patamar, subindo alguns degraus para alcançá-lo. Quando finalmente encontrou os olhos dele, na mesma altura dos seus, ela se encolheu contra a grade, sentindo-se muito exposta à ele. Afinal, ele continuava encarando-a, mas não apenas a sua face pálida e cabelos escuros. Fitava suas canelas finas e a barra da saia roçando em seus joelhos ossudos (que ela tanto odiava), além das mangas compridas de seu blazer e a camisa branca e fina que usava por baixo.

- O que foi?

- Me sinto estranho. – ele esticou a mão, tocando uma mecha de fios preto que ele ajeitou atrás de sua orelha – Como se estivesse olhando para um espelho.

- Você parece um pouco afeminado mesmo. – Sirius olhou-a, um tanto irritado – Ainda que use calça.

- Você até que se parecesse com um garoto. – disse, colocando o indicador no queixo – Hum, acho que não. Talvez se não usasse essa saia... E fosse um pouco mais agressiva.

Bellatrix fechou a cara e Sirius não entendeu o motivo. A garota se aproximou devagar, vencendo a pequena distância entre eles e fazendo Sirius notar que também tinham a mesma altura. Os olhos negros dela o analisavam de cima a baixo e as mãos finas escorregavam pelos seus braços compridos, alcançando os ombros e segurando-os firmemente. Ela desceu um degrau, os lábios na altura do bolso de seu casaco.

- Por que está tenso?

- Não estou.

Bellatrix subiu novamente o degrau, uma perna de cada lado das suas que estavam juntas. Ele sentiu o corpo dela pressionado ao seu e uma fragrância doce emanava dos cabelos negros. Ela moveu os braços e o empurrou com força contra os degraus da escadaria. Sirius urrou de dor quando suas costas chocou-se contra a superfície dura, sentindo uma dor excruciante de ossos a se partirem. Bellatrix se apressou, sentando-se em seus quadris para segurá-lo no lugar. Ele emitiu outro som agudo, mas Bellatrix cobriu sua boca com a mão direita, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios finos.

- Não vá acordar ninguém agora. – ele acenou positivamente e seus os olhos marejados fizeram-na sorrir. Ela puxou a mão de volta e Sirius agarrou-a com sua própria e a outra em seguida. Bellatrix arregalou os olhos para ele, surpresa que ele fosse capaz de se movimentar com aquela rapidez.

- Sua maldita! – ele cuspiu as palavras e suas costas arderam com a raiva não contida na voz grossa – Por que fez isso?

- Para que a imagem do espelho continuasse a mesma. – ela notou a expressão confusa no rosto dele e sorriu, maliciosa – Ainda falta a saia, não é?

- Você é uma vadia louca, Bellatrix! – suas costas ainda ardiam, mas ele arriscou um movimento brusco empurrando-a para o lado e ficando por cima dela, onde podia fazê-la sentir um pouco de sua dor enquanto pressionava seu corpo magro contra os degraus. Ela fechou os olhos, apertando com força os cílios contra a pele, mas não emitiu som algum. Sirius continuou com a pressão e escorregou uma das mãos para tocar seus joelhos, a barra da saia roçando em seu pulso. Puxou para cima, sentindo a maciez da coxa dela, úmida e gelada de suor. Ela abriu os olhos quando ele alcançou a última peça e não conteve um gemido quando ele afastou o tecido fino e acariciou-a levemente. Mordeu os lábios quando ele aprofundou o toque, estimulando com os dedos ágeis. Seus lábios quase sangraram quando ele arrancou os botões de sua camisa com os dentes, pois tinha a outra mão ocupada em segurar firmemente seus pulsos contra o degrau acima de sua cabeça.

Ele a beijou, sentindo o calor dos lábios esfolados e tentando machucá-lo um pouco mais quando passou a mordê-los sem cuidado. Afastou-se ofegante, traçando uma linha de beijos em seu queixo e maxilar até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha em que ela sentiu seu hálito quente. A ponta dos seus dedos molhados tocaram-lhe os seios, escorregando pelo colo, pescoço até alcançar a sua boca entre aberta, misturando algo à sua saliva antes de descer novamente para o local que ela tanto desejava. Suas costas ardiam com a contínua pressão do peito dele, mas ela não importava com isso, pois as demais sensações naquele momento compensavam a dor. Ela atingiu o ápice pela primeira vez e sentiu os lábios formarem um sorriso em seu pescoço.

Sirius sentia a dor em seus ossos esgotar suas energias, entretanto não pensava em parar por um só segundo. Inclinou o corpo para trás, os joelhos dois degraus abaixo daquele em que o quadril dela estava apoiado. Ela aproveitou o momento em que seus pulsos foram libertos e sentou-se no degrau, livrando-o do casado e camisa branca antes de começar a desabotoar a calça. Sirius, por sua vez, continuou a estimulá-la com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra procurava o feixe do sutiã dela, abrindo-o assim que encontrou. Sentiu-a empurrar a cós da calça para baixo e também da roupa íntima. Usou ambas as mãos para livrá-la do blazer, camisa e demais peças que não incluíam a saia de pregas.

- Consegue ficar em pé? – perguntou, sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido dele.

Não respondeu, apenas impulsionou o corpo para cima, segurando a calça aberta na altura da virilha e tentando ignorar a dor latejante em suas costelas, o que foi quase impossível quando Bellatrix o empurrou contra a grade do corrimão, ajoelhando-se rapidamente antes que ele pudesse protestar. Ele arqueou as costas tocando os cabelos negros dela e sentindo algo maravilhoso e que fazia a dor esvaecer aos poucos. Controlou sua vontade de finalizar o ato e inclinou as costas para trás, ficando na ponta dos pés embora Bellatrix o puxasse para baixo, forçando o peito e os calcanhares no carpete do degrau. Sua cintura esfolava-se no corrimão e sua cabeça e braços pendiam dentro do buraco da escadaria espiral, a lua iluminando as pupilas dilatadas e o fino contorno de sua íris azul claro. Outra diferença na imagem do espelho, ele pensou.

A mão de Bellatrix estava esticada em seu peito quando ela interrompeu a carícia, subindo alguns degraus e sentando-se, afastando as pernas enquanto abria um novo sorriso no rosto corado. Foi a vez de ele ajoelhar, três degraus abaixo do quadril dela onde teve uma visão fascinante do que a saia tentara esconder momentos antes. Inclinou o corpo para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e beijando-a devagar. Ela deitou as costas nos degraus e deixou longos suspiros escapar por entre os lábios finos, antes de cravar os dentes nos mesmos, esfolando-os ainda mais do que antes, mas não o suficiente para sentir o sangue escorrer quente e lento, semelhante a algo que ocorria entre suas pernas. Sirius pensou o quão rápido foi para que Bellatrix voltasse a tremer devido prazer extremo que sentia e decidiu não cessar o toque quando ela começou a se mover, procurando afastar-se dele. Os joelhos chacoalhavam-se sem controle, o que o fez segurá-los com mais firmeza. Ele inclinou o corpo, os cotovelos apoiados no degrau enquanto segurava gritos que com certeza acordariam todos daquela casa.

- Sirius, por favor... – conseguiu sussurrar, o que o estimulou ainda mais – Sirius... Eu...

Seu coração palpitava sem controle e o som das batidas era a única coisa que ela conseguia distinguir quando seu corpo entorpecido perdeu os movimentos. Sirius percebeu isso, mas sequer permitiu que ela recuperasse o fôlego antes de investir contra ela. Ela quase violenta a forma como ele a segurava, as mãos prendendo os punhos dela acima da cabeça e os corpos sem apoio na superfície inclinada. Escorregavam para baixo, as costas dela esfolando-se nas dobras dos degraus, somente para serem impulsionadas novamente para cima. As calças dele ainda cobriam as coxas e suas costas ardiam como nunca, porém Sirius acabava achando todo aquele desconforto e confusão ainda mais excitantes.

Bellatrix poderia gritar se a dor não a estivesse impedindo de emitir apenas sons de prazer. Mesmo com a dor, o desconforto e o tão bizarro anseio pelo sofrimento, ela queria mais. Nada daquilo parecia ter sentido. A escadaria, o corpo dele sobre o seu, a possibilidade de alguém os surpreender, o suor escorrendo em sua pele e o fato de que ao abrir os olhos, ela não conseguia distinguir a imagem dele da sua própria. Era como se ela estivesse fazendo aquilo consigo mesma e adorando, por sinal.

A escadaria era a única prova de que não fora apenas uma ilusão, mas quando Bellatrix desceu os degraus e Sirius seguiu na direção oposta, tudo o que fizeram deixou de existir e o espelho apenas refletiu o que eles pensavam ao se observar durante aqueles dias quentes de verão, ela no saguão e ele no décimo e último andar.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_**helix** significa caracol em inglês, assim como é a escadaria descrita nesta fic. ;D_

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Quer continuação? Quer mais SB? Quer mais NC? (esse nem precisa pedir) Quer mais escadas? Ou espelhos? Faltou alguma dessas coisas?

**Se deixar review**, (boa ou ruim, mas educada viu?) prometo atender todos os seus pedidos, ou pelo menos, _quase_.

* * *

Ah...

Mesmo se você não for a Tainara (que é obrigada!), **deixe uma review**... Quem sabe eu não escreva algo para você em seguida, hein? =P


End file.
